Game Updates 2016
This page is intended as a space in which major updates can be summarized in brief. *It is here to make it easy for casual editors to link back to on the occasion of noting a change within the body of an article. *Dedicated editors may find this useful for assuring key topics are updated to reflect major changes by following any links provided below. Guidelines and suggestions *When possible, summarize the updates with a link, as on occasion, forum updates may mean the information is lost and must be manually verified in-game. *At the very least, describe the key system/s or major item changes. These do not need to be copy/paste of word-for-word, but brief "A became B" or "System X was removed". *Bug fixes are only necessary here if they had an enormous impact on the game (e.g. missing trees were finally fixed). June 2016 May 2016 'May 25th' This update was primarily bug fixes (not listed here). *Story Tools: Props like Books and Scrolls can have text displayed (linked) and related changes to text and storytelling. Story Tool props are no longer soulbound. *Build Mode: various changes to Building Tools (too varied to list), changes to Build Site Management to assure that "Play Around" was the default security setting. *Outposts: Elite Monsters were added/must be defeated to activate Lost Crystals *Weapons and Combat: major changes to the balance of weapons and attacks using them. In short, balance of: energy costs vs. damage had increases/decreases. Numerous changes to basic and power attacks, that can not be listed here (see forum link above). *Increased loot from all lootable aspects of Outposts, increased drop rate for Recipes April 2016 March 2016 'March 21st' The changes with this update were numerous, but included: *The naming of the world (Lumeria) *Changes to key terms (claims became build sites, etc) *World "structure" changes: the addition of the Pioneer Landscape and streamlined instant travel as described on the Spire page here, the split of the Caves into surface and Chaos Caverns (and all that came with them) Resources: many were on the surface of all islands and in the surface Caves, the replacement of plant resources with tree-based resources *Changes to Gathering Tools to allow players to select important stats and bonuses, rather than relying on an RNG system and crafting grind and the addition of the NovaTech Extractor extractor tools (looks like the old Pulverizers) *Build Sites - these became huge (size of all old base + attached claims), the fleshing out of Build Mode and the inclusion of the mega palette (similar to the Prop Palette, which was folded into it). *Complete reworking of the Journal to include both Goals (old achievements) *A total overhaul of the crafting system that moved away from excessive complication and grinding harvested materials to make a series of stations, as many old Recipes are added to the Prop Palette automatically, but some are "purchased" using Lumens. *An overhaul of the size of the Inventory (including the Vaults and carried inventory ), as well as storage of Designs (formerly called templates) *A heavy reworking of all things related to Combat, like various Gear and Equipment and all of the essences (fire, water, electricity) that are used to make them. *Numerous changes to using/placing Creature Props, including the use of Monster Essence and their inclusion in the Prop Palette. *Misc: removal of Player vs. Player(PvP), removal of all Sifters, removal of most (old) Crafting stations as props. *Pulverizers were nixed, though the look of these became the new Extractors December 2016 Category:Update summaries for 2016